Products and merchandise in retail settings are displayed in a variety of different ways, including by the use of pegboard/hook display systems. Such systems generally consist of a stationary mounted planar pegboard which has spaced horizontal and vertical rows of holes, generally positioned at intervals of one to two inches. Cooperating bent wire hooks are configured at one end to be inserted in any given hole and, at the other end, to directly support products or merchandise. The hooks are removable and so they can be inserted in different holes, to vary the location and placement of the merchandise on the pegboard, depending on the size of the merchandise and the visual appearance required by the presentation of merchandise. The hooks which are used are formed in varied sizes and configurations, conditioned upon the size and shape of the merchandise to be displayed. Examples of these systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,723,663, 5,224,609, 5,785,187, and 5,927,517. The systems disclosed in this prior art are largely directed to the display of individually mounted products.
Other systems employ product display racks in a variety of configurations, are also designed to be used in combination with pegboard systems. Examples of these are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,390 and 6,340,091. However, these racks are specifically designed for and thus generally restricted to the display of one particular product.
The prior art does not contemplate a product rack display system which has the versatility to efficiently and effectively display many different types of merchandise in a vast variety of sizes and shapes and in a multitude of different product containers. The present invention allows product merchandise to be so displayed.